Infinite
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: 3 months after New York, an alien pod crash lands on Earth. SHIELD investigates it when the Avengers find out inside it are ... babies? Next thing you know, the team adopts these kids, unaware of how it'll change everything onward and how they all become a family. But these babies are more than meets the eye ... (AU Post Avengers; includes fluff, family, etc.)


**Hey guys.**

 **So, for those Avengers lovers out there, I've had this idea in my head for a long while. Inspired by the MCU but also Marvel cartoon shows I enjoy, I came up with this idea. Of course, this will be AU taking place after the events of Avengers but this will be my own take on what would happen if the team adopted a group of kids and it involves bonding, cute fluff, family but also changes that will affect everything.**

 **I own nothing of Marvel. This part is shorter than my usual first chapters but this is just testing ground. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Well, it was done.

3 months have passed since the Avengers were formed to defeat Loki and the Chitauri and pretty much the world. Of course, it did cost them half of New York and if that wasn't damaging enough, now there's more aliens out there which meant a whole universe of extraterrestrials to worry about. Otherwise, not a bad way to end the adventure.

Too bad that it wasn't over. Far from it, actually.

Like … when a small alien pod crash landed straight to Earth.

OOO

"Remind me again why we are doing this? When we could be back at the tower, relaxing – unless you're me in which case I could be improving my suit?"

"Fury called us all in, Tony. Let's at least hear what he has to say."

Tony snorted and rolled his eyes, arms still crossed behind his head as he trailed behind Steve. "This better be worth it."

Bruce had to stay at the tower unless they desperately needed the "big green guy" in case and Thor was still in Asgard as far as they know. So it was just Tony, Steve, Natasha and Clint going. Getiing a call from Fury ordering them to come to SHIELD HQ in DC, they thought it was a major case similar to the invasion incident. Hopefully, it wasn't that.

Hopefully.

They walked down the pristine halls with agents and employees passing them by when they finally arrived at Fury's office.

"Fury, what seems to be the problem?" Steve asked, taking the lead.

"Are you aware of the crash site that occurred recently?"

"Yes." Everyone spoke. It was on the news a few days ago, somewhere near the coast of Europe, and SHIELD covered the scene. Apparently it was something related to alien origin. It made the team tense up, not comfortable considering they went face to face with alien monsters ready to decimate everything.

"We manage to extract the source from the crash site."

"Any casualties?" Nat asked.

"Thankfully none. It was in the middle of nowhere by the coast, so no damage done."

"Then why are we here?" Tony groaned, feeling another minor headache coming. After New York, Tony was ready to put it all behind him and settle more with Pepper, but with this rise of bad guy activity, now SHIELD forcing the Avengers to stay together, he just couldn't catch a break.

Fury resisted snapping back and replied simply. "Follow me." Everyone was confused for a moment but obeyed the director, knowing disobeying him would spell doom for them all.

They shortly entered the restricted areas and glanced at the see through walls to see below them the new heli-carriers and crates of weapons being newly produced; even without the Tesseract anymore SHIELD wasn't gonna stop making tools to defend the planet and themselves. The team was lead to a different section. The hall they walked down now showed another see through wall that revealed the giant sized sleek steel alien pod. It was like something out of a sci fi movie.

"Definite Aliens vibe." Clint commented.

"Pop culture reference." Tony moaned but he chuckled as Steve shoved his shoulder lightly, seeing a hint of amusement in the soldier's eyes. Steve was still a long way from getting used to this era, but he was starting to get used to it.

"Our satellites picked it up just as it was coming into the atmosphere. Just like with the Tesseract, it's well beyond anything we've ever seen. Fortunately, we managed to open it." Fury explained as he kept walking, having the others follow hastily.

"What did you find?" Steve asked.

"That's … where it gets complicated."

Suddenly, the team walked through the doors at the end of the hall, finding themselves in a new room that was set up like a clinic. Cabinets and desks stocked with medical supplies on their left, monitors and touch screens on the right and right across from them with a see through window was something none of them expected. The team proceeded with caution just in case but as they leaned closer to the window they thought they were looking into a nursery. Six separate bassinets holding six small forms.

"Uh …" Steve was dumbfounded.

"Well, this just got interesting." Nat mused.

"Unbelievable." Clint muttered.

Tony narrowed his eyes a bit at the sight before looking back at the eye patched director. "You called us here just to be babysitters?"

Fury could neither confirm nor deny that.

Tony covered his face, moaning as the headache came "Oh God help us."

* * *

 **I know, I know, it's short but think of this as like the prologue or something.**

 **I may edit this later.**

 **Now, basically, I found out that no other story has the idea I have about adopting kids into the team/family and incorporating the concept of the Infinity Stones into a new way. And when I thought of this idea, I imagine viewing the characters between their MCU and cartoon counterparts. Whichever way you see it while reading this is fine with me.**

 **BTW, the stones do play a role in this story. And Bruce and Thor will come up next part as will the explanation to what just happened here. And things will get so cute and such in a quick pace. These chapters may be as short as this or a bit longer. I just want to draw people in, get them tempted to read more.**

 **So, let me know what you think and if you want more. Until then, bye guys.**


End file.
